fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superior Universe
Summary The Superior Universe is the world in which all of the Superior Marvel heroes reside, as well as the home of the Unnatruals and Willpower. It was created as the dying thoughts of Herman Maxwell (In the cannon), a god who accidentally destroyed his universe, and himself, but attempted to make up for it by forming a new "better" universe. The universe is the creation of Stevethebarbarian (In reality), and his pet project. The Superior universe regularly has "crossover events" with other fictional franchises (mostly the ones that Steve likes), and so far they include: Star Wars, DC Universe, How to Train Your Dragon, Assassin's Creed, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, and Dungeons and Dragons. It also exists in the same multiverse as Stevethebarbarian's other creations, Dragon Ball X, the Unnatural Universe, Slasherworld, the Godlands, Ect, and characters from both can transport themselves from one to the other via wormhole. Power of the verse This verse is significantly powerful, with 8 (or more) universe busters. The Low tiers are human, mid-low tiers are building busters, mid tiers are city busters, mid-high tiers are country busters, high tiers are large planet busters, and the God tiers are universe busters, with the exception of The Above, who is a hyperverse buster, and the Beyonder, who is a multiverse buster. This verse can easily go toe-to toe with the likes of Marvel and DC, and is far beyond the likes of Naruto and Bleach. It is somewhat weaker than the Crossverse, or the Aetherverse (both of which originated on this wiki). The multiverse is defended by the First Responders, the Beyonder, Willpower, and The Above. Characters - Good Guys Name \ Hero name Laven Smart \ Spider Man Kenna Leionas \ Black Widow Brayden Wade \ Ant\Giant Man Tyler Roberts \ Quicksilver Alexis Campbell \ Hawkeye Katytlyn Campbell \ Wasp Brendon Edgar \ Captain America Carringon Little \ Black Panther Michael Simpson \ Godzilla Joseph Ingles \ Human Torch Chase Masters \ Thing Tony White \ Iron Man Mitchel Keiltica \ Hulk Caesar Hernandez \ Wolverine Mattew Utzig \ Thor Chase Thompson \ Mr. Fantastic Joshua Matthews\ Human Torch Carl Rorson \ The Thing Lezeth Able \ Invisible Woman Noah Smart \ Yellowjacket Jimmy Hadashi \ Beatbox Morgan Morman \ Bearded Tremor First Responders Characters - Bad Guys The villains of the Superior Universe have no identities. They simply appeared, one by one, at the beginning of each story. Most of the villains are the same as those of Marvel comics, although some are unique. These that are listed are those that are completely unique to the Superior Universe (or those who I have made profiles for) Each hero has three "prime villains," foes who will attempt to destroy them above all else. Ready made rivals, if you will. Brown Recluse (Prime Villain of Black Widow) Alhaiden (Norse God) Freezer Burn Fuhrer (Prime Villain of Captain America) Dokk Okk (Prime Villain of Spider Man) Ultron Sadista Freak A. R. Tombstone Carnage (Prime Villain of Spider Man) Green Goblin (Prime Villain of Spider Man) Characters - Neutral Deja Vu Howard Riche Other Universes - Parallel James Ryan Alice Masters Count Dracula It That Occurs The Nameless One The Shade Boomstick Cousteau The Above Wolfwing Willpower Jason Vorhees Freddy Kruger Jigsaw Ghostface Chucky Broly Tomata The Party Dragons (The Adventure) William Scurry Goku Vegeta Raditz Turles Picollo Freiza Cell Krillin Majin Buu Androids 16-18 Kayne Other Universes - Separate Darth Vader Obi Wan Kenobi Padme Amidala Jango Fett Boba Fett Luke Skywalker Leia Oragna-Solo Han Solo Toothless Hiccup Horridius Haddock Exio Auditore Maxwell Kenway Conner (Assassin) Edward Kenway All them DCU guys All them DBZ guys Team Fortress 3 A fan video game. Steve made some characters for it. The Gunslinger The Commando The Ninja The Android The Knight Category:Verses Category:Superior Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages